


Power And Control

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are  two things in life you don't do to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One: lie to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Two: push me in a dark corner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Things might turn out real ugly, Zayn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because you've already done one of them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Liam Payne is the general manager for Payne Inc., a business his father started a few years ago. He’s in charge of finding and training new employees, enforcing the rules and making sure everyone is doing what they’re supposed to. He organized and ran the company meetings, handled any financial matters, and took care of press issues, good or bad. Liam was smart, but his temper was short and kept him from anything more.

****

Zayn Malik is the intern who attends the uni in town and majors in business. He’s shy, awkward, and clumsy. He doesn’t try to mess things up, but he always does, somehow. All he wants is to do something right, for once, but he never seems to be able to. His past has made him so reluctant to try anything new, but when his best friend, Anthony, and business law professor, Mr. Beckham, recommend that he become an intern for Payne Inc., he goes for it. Almost immediatly, he’s accepted and made to be Liam’s assistant. He doesn’t know why, but the man who looks sort of like his professor seems to hate him. But Zayn pushes through and deals with Liams moods, because in the end, Liam is hot and this is the perfect oppurtunity for him to start his career.

****

Everyone in the office thinks that the two of them have a strong hate for each other, when really, it’s just Liams temper and sexual frustrations mixed with Zayns endearing idiocracy and compliance that cause something that no one else see’s.

****

“There are  two things in life you don't do to me."

****

"One: lie to me."

****

"Two: push me in a dark corner."

****

"Things might turn out real ugly, Zayn."

****

"Because you've already done one of them.”


	2. 1

Zayn walked a bit faster down the nearly empty corridor. He hated being late, especially to Mr. Beckhams class, but Starbucks was crowded and he never failed to bring Mr. Beckham his early morning Starbucks, and he didn’t plan on starting today. Mr. Beckham was one of those professors that had a good relationship with most students, and Zayn happened to be his favorite, as he was Zayns favorite professor.

Zayn finally made it into the door, right before the bell rung, and walked straight to Mr. Beckhams desk. He handed the bagel and coffee over, then turned to head back to his own seat. On his way to the back, his foot caught on the back of his other leg and he stumbled, placing his hands out and catching himself on one of the tables in front of him, making everyone in the room giggle at his clumsiness. It wasn’t like it was anything new for Zayn to do something like that, but everyone always found it funny that he could be so attractive and still so clumsy and uncoordinated, even Mr. Beckham couldn’t help but laugh every time Zayn did something like that.

“Good job, as always, Mr. Malik.” The professor joked, not even trying to hide his amusement.

Zayn nodded, turning red, and said, “Pleasure entertaining you all, as always, Mr. Beckham.” The class laughed louder at his usual comeback. He was so unbelievably awkward, and no one understood how, not with his outward appearance. But, Zayn was weird like that, and his class loved him.

“Alright, today we’ll be discussing the different labor laws across the country and what they mean for different types of businesses.” Mr. Beckham began, walking to the front of the room and starting the lecture.

Zayn loved business law, and he dutifully took notes and did everything he was told to do for this class, and more. It didn’t help that Mr. Beckham was actually quite attractive, really nice, and extremely helpful. He was an all around great teacher, and was always doing his best to make sure his students had all of the information that they needed, not only to pass the expensive course, but also to give them a good chance at finding a career in business.

Zayn took notes as his professor talked, answering any questions that he could along the way. At the end of class, Mr. Beckham asked Zayn to stay behind and talk to him for a bit. Zayn did so, and when everyone was out of the class, he carefully walked up to Mr. Beckhams desk, managing to stay upright.

“Zayn, I found a very fitting opportunity for you, I think. I know you’re very dedicated to business, and I have a friend that works for a successful company, and he said that they’re looking for new employees, but you’ll have to go through an internship first. Do you think you’d be interested?”

Zayn thought for a moment, wondering if he’d even qualify. “I don’t know, Mr. Beckham. I mean, I’d love to, but I’m not too sure if I could do it and not mess anything up.”

Mr. Beckham nodded, understanding Zayns fears. He knew how Zayn was, shy and awkward, and didn’t want to put him in an uncomfortable position. “Well, just thought I’d let you know that you do have the option. Here, I’ll give you the companys address and number, you just do with that what you please.” The professor jotted down the information on a post it note and handed it to Zayn, who thanked him and left.

XXX

Zayn goes home to the flat he rents with his best friend, Anthony, who was majoring in marketing. Ant was a bit older than Zayn, and had always lived in the small town of Wolverhampton, where he and Zayn attended Uni together. When he got in later that morning, Zayn asked Anthony if he knew anything about Payne Inc., the company his professor had told him about.

“Oh, yeah, only a bit, though. They’re kinda new, but big.” Ant went on telling Zayn everything that he knew about the company. “I think you should do it, it would be a good thing for you.” Ant said, nodding his approval.

Zayn hummed and went down the hall to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out his laptop. Once he was on the Google homepage, Zayn typed in Payne Inc. For a while, Zayn just researched the company, deciding whether or not he’d go in and try to get the internship.

In the end, he realized that to get ahead and have a better chance of pursuing his career, that he couldn’t dare pass up a chance like this.

He got up and checked to make sure that he still looked presentable. When he was sure he was okay, he walked back into the sitting room of the flat and told Ant he was going to try to land the internship. Ant wished him luck and Zayn walked out and got into his car.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Zayn came to the big company building. He pulled into the car park and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He got out and walked into the expansive building, going to the front desk and telling the receptionist that he was here to see about getting an internship. She nodded and picked up the phone, dialing a few numbers. Finally someone answered and she asked for a Mr. Payne to come to the reception area, because someone needed his assistance. When she hung up, she told Zayn to take a seat in a chair and that Mr. Payne would be right with him.

Zayn did as she said, and not too long after, a man, not young, but not too aged, came into the lobby. He looked straight at Zayn, who turned a bright red color and stood up.

“I’m assuming you’re the young man who inquired about the internship with my company?” He asked, smiling politely.

“Yes, sir. I’m Zayn Malik. My business law professor recommended that I come and see you.”

Mr. Payne nodded and introduced himself as Geoff Payne, CEO of Payne Incorporated. He took Zayn into an office and interviewed him.

When they were done, Geoff got up and shook Zayn’s hand. “Alrighty, Mr. Malik. I think we can set up a schedule that would work with your schooling, as well. I’ll contact the administrator and let them know about our agreement. How does half of Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, as well as all of Tuesday and Thursday sound?”

Zayn nodded wordlessly, still shocked that he got the job so quickly.

“Alright, you’ll be working with my son, Liam. He’s the general manager of the company. He’ll let you know of his duties, as well as yours, tomorrow. It would be today, but he has a meeting at the moment, so it’ll have to wait. But thanks for coming in, and good luck. Have a nice day, Mr. Malik.” Mr. Payne sat back down and took a phone call, so Zayn assumed that was his cue to leave.

XXX

Once he was back home, Zayn plopped himself down on the couch next to his best friend.

“So, did you get it?” Anthony asked, not looking away from the tv.

Zayn nodded and said, “Yeah, but I fell when I was walking out of the building and I’m pretty sure they regret giving it to me now that they see that I can’t stay on my feet.”


	3. 2

Once he’d told Ant about the interview and immediately getting the job, they decided to go out and buy suits so that Zayn could make a good impression and be as professional as possible. He’d bought 5 suits, in various designs and 5 pairs of dress slacks and plain white shirts. He’d even bought 4 different ties, something he’s never worn before and never wanted to. He didn’t even know how to tie a damn tie.

XXX

It was Tuesday, so Zayn would be at work all day. He’d set his alarm for 5am the night before, because he had to be at work by 7 and while it was only a 15 minute commute from his and Ants house to Payne Inc., he knew it’d take him over an hour to get ready and he’d want to be at least 10 minutes early. First day jitters an all. Plus, he was meeting Liam today and he didn’t want to make a bad impression and get fired or have any tension and bad vibes.

So when his alarm went off a whole two hours earlier than he’s used to, Zayn nearly fell out of his bed, and he may have a gotten concussion from hitting the headboard. He scrambled out of the covers that were tangled around his body, and went straight into the bathroom. When he finished peeing, washing his face, and brushing his teeth, Zayn grabbed his favorite bottle of hair gel, determined to look his best for his first day of work.

Nearly an hour later and Zayn only has his hair done, but at least it looks better than most days. Meanwhile, he still has to iron his suit and put it on without messing up his hair, he needs to stop and get himself something to eat or else he won’t be able to do too good today, and he has to make that drive. With all of that, Zayn highly doubts he’ll be able to be there 10 minutes early as he’d planned.   
Zayn sighs in frustration, he hasn’t even started working and he’s stressing already.

Finally, finally, Zayn is done. He somehow managed to get dressed with even slightly jolting his perfect hair. But he has 30 minutes to get to work, and he has to make the choice to eat or be early. It’s hard, so hard to choose. But in the end, he needs this, so being early is almost a necessity.

Zayn runs out of the house and hops into his car, driving just above the speed limit to the big Payne Inc. building. He makes it, 12 minutes early, and he’s out of breath by the time he gets in. His deep breaths almost overpowers the rumbles in his stomach, almost.

He walks to the front desk, the secretary recognizing him as the new intern and calling Geoff down. Zayn stands near the oak wood desk, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he waits for his boss to come down. He hears the tap of his dress shoes and looks up, seeing Geoff walking towards him, smiling.

“Ambition, I like it.” He says. When Zayn gives him a lost look, he chuckles and says, “You’re early, shows me you really want this.” Zayn nods eagerly, and then realizes how he may look and stops, nibbling on his lips nervously.

“Yes sir, I really do want this.” He confirms.

Geoff nods, looking at Zayn like a proud father would. “Good, now. Let’s go, Liam is in his office and since you’ll be working with him, I think it’s time you two meet, yeah?” Zayn nods and follows Geoff through the building, so close he nearly runs into the man when he stops at a door with a ‘L. Payne’ label next to it.

Geoff knocks, waiting for the door to be answered. When it finally opens, Zayn gasps in his head. The man he suspects to be Liam Payne, looks exactly like a younger version of Mr. Beckham. Liam looks at Geoff and nods once, then looks at Zayn and lifts his eyebrows. He lets Geoff and Zayn in, closing his door behind them.

“Who the hell are you?” He asks, his tone a bit snarky. He looks at Zayn from the bottom up.

Geoff frowns. “Liam, don’t start.” He warns. “This is Zayn Malik, the new intern. He’ll be working with you.” When Liam goes to protest, he gets cut off by his father. “And I expect you to be civil and teach him well.” Geoff says sternly.

Liam sighs and nods his head. “Fine. I just don’t get why I have to do it. Why the hell can’t someone else do it, I don’t want to be bothered with the inexperienced interns.” Zayn fidgets, uncomfortable with Liam talking down on him like he’d done something wrong already.

“Zayn, can you stand in the hallway for a bit? Liam and I need to talk really fast.” Geoff said, not taking his hard glare off of Liam’s face. Zayn nodded and walked out into the hall, not saying a word.

As soon as Zayn walked out, he heard the deep voices of the two men inside the room yelling back and forth. He didn’t know what the hell was going on and he felt as if it was somehow his fault, but he just stood there quietly, listening to them talk about  him as if he couldn’t hear.

“Get it together, Liam! What the hell is your problem?” Geoff said, voice still a little calm.

Liam, on the other hand, wasn’t calm. Or quiet. “Why the hell do I always have to train the fucking interns? It’s a lot of fucking work!” Liam yelled, making Zayn flinch from the door.

“I don’t care how much you think it is, Liam! I told you that all you had to do was help me when I asked and I would let you work here without going to school.” Geoff reminded him. There was silence for a minute before he continued. “All you have to do is train him, he’s a nice lad!”

Liam sighed loudly. “I don’t give a fuck how nice he is! You always stick me with these kids that don’t know shit and its tiring cause they take for-fucking-ever to learn the shit and I just don’t want to!” He yelled. Zayn felt bad now, they wouldn’t be in this argument had he not even applied for the internship. He somehow managed to fuck this up, without even starting his first day.

“Just fucking do it, Liam! Or…” Geoff trailed off, sounding a bit unsure to Zayn’s ears.

“Or what?” Liam said, voice seeming strained.

Geoff took while to answer, but when he did, it was with such brute force that jumped away from the door a bit. “Or I’ll fire you!” Zayn heard a bit of blubbering and Liam fragmenting a few sentences. “I don’t care if I’m your father or whatever else you have to say. This is my fucking business, and I am trying to expand it, so that when you take over after myself, you have something you can be proud of, something that can keep you going.” Geoff’s tone quiets at the end, and Liam sighs, defeated.

He hears the knob turning and moves from the door, trying to act as if he hadn’t just heard that whole episode. He opens his mouth to try to tell them that he’s changed his mind about the internship, only to save trouble. But then Liam smiles, though Zayn can see it’s forced, and steps aside, making a show of ushering Zayn into his office

Geoff sighs, and claps Liam on the shoulder, almost whispering, “Be nice to him. He already looks scared shitless.” Liam laughs and Zayn turns to see the door closed and Liam looking at him, smirking.

“Uh…” He says, not knowing what else to say.

Liam laughs, loud and sort of demeaning. “He was right, you are scared shitless. Don’t be, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He says. Zayn isn’t so sure. He just nods and stands in the middle of the room.

Liam walks to his chair and sits down, raising his eyebrow at Zayn when he sees him still standing there awkwardly. “Come on, sit down so I can tell you about what I do and what you’re gonna be doing.” Zayn walks slowly, unsurely to Liam’s desk and sits in the chair across from him.

“Alright. First off, how old are you, where do you go to school, and how did you find out about the opening for interns?” Liam asks. “This part is just to get to know you and your intentions better a bit.” Zayn can tell that Liam is trying to be nicer, so he smiles and answers the questions.

“Uh… I’m 22, I’m a sophomore at the university in town, I’m majoring in business and my business law professor, Mr. Beckham told me about this position and I figured it was the best chance at starting my future.” Zayn answered.

Liam scoffs. “Cheesy.” Zayn’s face drops, he thought it was a good start. “Shit, sorry.” Liam apologizes and clears his throat. “Okay, so… I’m the general manager, second highest position to my father, who’s the CEO. Basically, I train interns and new people and make sure everyone is doing their jobs. I’m also responsible for business meetings, finances, and press. So basically, you’ll be helping me out with that, and a few other things. But, since this is your first day and things are pretty chill, all I need from you is coffee.”

Zayn nods, getting up and walking out of the door. He makes it all the way to his car before he realizes that he has no idea what kind of coffee Liam likes. He runs back up to Liam’s office, running into people and falling a few times on the way. He burst into the office, not knocking. Liam eyes get big and then he frowns.

“This is gonna be a long day, I can feel it.” Liam sighs. Zayn starts playing with his hands nervously.

He steps forward a bit. “I-I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know what coffee you like and you didn’t give me money and I forgot to knock and…” Liam cuts off Zayn’s nervous gabber.

“Calm down, man!” Liam reaches in his wallet and pulls out two twenty dollar bills. He hands them to Zayn, along with a list of food and the way he wants his coffee. “You seem like you need it, so get you something to eat and drink as well. I expect a receipt and try not to take too long, I get impatient.” Zayn nods and leaves the office again.

XXX

Zayn comes back to the office, panicking a bit. The line was long at Starbucks and the workers were slow, they didn’t give him a receipt. He feels like he’s about to be in lots of trouble with Liam, maybe even jobless again. He knocks this time, no need to add salt to the wound. Liam mutters a small, “Come in.”

Zayn goes in, trying to explain as soon as he gets in the door. “Sorry! There was traffic and a line and they were all idiots and they didn’t give me a receipt but I swear I brought all of your change back and I’m so sorry… I...” Zayn gets interrupted again, but this time not by Liam. His foot drags a second too long on the floor right next to Liam’s chair, and he feels himself falling.

And to both their dismays, the bag of food and the drink holder both go flying. Liam doesn’t make it out of his seat quick enough, and Zayn hits the floor before he can try to reach out. The drinks hit Liam right in the chest, the flimsy tops coming off and hot coffee splashing all over his face and clothes. He screams like it’s the most painful thing he’s ever experienced, and Zayn feels like shit. He just spilled scorching coffee and food on his hot boss on the first day, he’s done for.

Liam finally makes it out of the chair, his face red more from embarrassment and rage than the hot liquid. “Get the fuck up!” He screams. Zayn gets up as fast as he can, knocking papers off of Liam’s desk in his haste. He tries to mumble an apology, but Liam is on fire. “You fucking imbecile! What the hell is wrong with you? Look at this shit, I’m covered in hot coffee and soggy food! You.” Liam stops himself and takes a deep breath.

“Fuck. Okay. Alright. Sorry. Look, I think we should both go home for the day, it’s… I’m stressed. I’ll see you tomorrow when you come in. Try not to fuck anything up next time.” Liam says, turning away to get his things, signaling for Zayn to just go.

Zayn nods slowly and walks out of the office, down the stairs, and out the door. His gaze never once leaves the floor, and when he gets in his car, he has to sit for a minute, letting the tears subside before he pulls out of the parking lot.

XXX

He walks into his house, throwing himself down on the couch next to Anthony. “So, how’d it go?” He asks.

“I work for a gorgeous man with anger issues and a strong hate for me, and everything and I spilled hot coffee and food on him.”


End file.
